Due to general wear and tear, spinal discs can become damaged or dislocated giving rise to a problem commonly referred to as a “slipped disc”. Intervertebral spinal discs lie between adjacent vertebrae in the spine. Each disc forms a cartilaginous joint allowing slight movement of the vertebrae and acting as a ligament to hold the vertebrae together. In the past, damaged discs were treated by removing the disc and packing the space with bone chips to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. However, this method resulted in a loss of mobility in the patient's lower back. Another solution for treating damaged discs is to replace the damaged disc with a prosthetic disc implant. However, current prosthetic disc implants do not replicate the ranges of motion undertaken by healthy spinal vertebrae. Thus, there is a need for a prosthetic disc implant that can more closely approximate and permit the ranges of motion typically experienced by healthy spinal segments.